


Irrational Fear

by Lillyredbird



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Irrational fears of baby animals, writen for the laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyredbird/pseuds/Lillyredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the first two times had been accidents, and Clint’s idea at a prank had been weak and a total waste of money. This had to have been done on purpose and Steve thought that it was just too cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what i was thinking, i just wanted to write something silly....

A copper coloured bunny slept on Steve’s pillow as though it owned the place. Now Steve would have been concerned as to how this fluffy (Hell Beast) animal had gotten into the elevator, waited for the right person to stop on the thirty-third floor, navigated its way through the place, opened the door to his living courters, and somehow climbed its way onto his bed to then rest peacefully on his pillow, (A pillow that he would have to re-wash before he slept on it tonight…for…reasons) had this not been the third rude intrusion of a fluffy (Demon) animal this week. 

The first one was purely accidental, but it still had Steve jumping so high out of surprise even Bruce laughed at him. Natalia and Clint had found a kitten (Satan’s Personal Cat) sitting in an old cardboard box out in the rain on their walk back to Stark Tower after a mission and had decided to bring it home. It was mainly Clint’s idea because he, and Nat could quote. “Needed something to look after that wouldn’t eventually kill him.” And while the little brown and black fluff ball was cute (Pure Evil), Steve couldn’t stop the panic that filled his chest when Natalia so cruelly put “Jenna” on his shoulder as he was in the mist of trying to understand what was so great about this Twilight book, (It just seems like one unhealthy relationship if you asked him. And why would this Edward bloke sparkle? Aren’t vampires supposed to be scary?) This was also the moment the whole team of Avengers realised Steve’s fear of baby animals. 

Nat had thought it was cute (And would later do everything in her power to protect Steve from the “scawie wittle fluff ball”), Clint was too busy trying to pry the kitten (monster) out from under the couch to have an opinion yet (But he would later walk around singing a song about how little fuzzy animals had great big teeth, and bought little stuffed animals and hide them all over the place for Steve to find.) Tony would have openly mocked him, except for the fact that Steve had found out his own secret fear the week before and he knew Steve would spread it like wild fire if he so much as made a comment. Bruce had thought it funny but had chosen not to say anything, though he did later have a talk with Clint and got in on buying the stuffed animals. And had Thor not been choking on his own spit in laughter Steve was sure he would have been saying something about how where he’s from it’s quite strange to be afraid of such tiny animals, or something along those lines. Though in all honestly Steve was too busy making a quick exit to the elevator to hear any of the comments made.

The second time Steve had found his personal space invaded by (Hells personal pet) a small fluffy animal had been Sam’s fault, though he felt as though he should have seen it coming, Sam had been talking about how much he wanted a Great Dane named Bongo ever since they took up the hunt for Bucky all those months ago. And while Sam had finally gotten himself a dog, sadly it wasn’t the fully grown Great Dane, Steve was hoping for. Instead Sam walked out of the elevator holding a small 9 week old (Monster) puppy that even though Steve knew would soon grow to stand taller than both of them, still had him jumping out of his spot on the couch where he was drawing the way the sun cast a shadow across Bucky’s sleeping face (who had come to them a month before but had only recently decided to leave the spare room Steve offered him in an attempt to keep him there) and hid behind the kitchen counter.

Sam asked what was wrong, though Steve had been too busy sitting on the floor repeating to himself that he was fine, to even notice the Sam had spoken. Though he didn’t have to wait for Steve to crawl his way back out from behind the counter before his question was answered. Bucky had said something about how Steve had, had this irrational fear of baby animals for as long as he had known him, and that it was best not to ask about it. Then he took the puppy out of Sam’s hands and disappeared back to the spare room.

And while the first two times had been accidents, and Clint’s idea at a prank had been weak and a total waste of money. This had to have been done on purpose and Steve thought that it was just too cruel. 

Steve had spent the last 20 minutes standing in his door way trying to think of a way around his entirely irrational fear when Bucky appeared almost silently next to him. 

“Still have problems with the baby ones don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Steve wished for the floor to just open up from under him and swallow him whole. 

“I’m surprised you remember…” 

“How could I not? What with all the memories I have regained only consisting of you.” Steve smiled slightly, happy to hear that Bucky’s memories were coming back to him, but that was also the moment that the Bunny decided to wake up and move its way around Steve’s bed. And a deep frown took its place. “I’m sorry about Bugs, I was sure that he was in my room when I had a nap earlier today” Bucky said sounding annoyed with the Bunny. 

“That…” Steve pointed to Bugs “Is yours?” 

“Yep…A few months back, a little girl told me about how she had a friend who wasn’t very happy, and her friend’s parents got her a pet dog and her friend started to feel better. And at the time I didn’t think too much about it, but when your friend Sam walked in with Bongo the other day I realised that I really wanted a bunny...” Steve finally pulled his gaze from Bugs (who was at this moment trying to decide whether or not to jump from Steve’s bed to his side table) and looked at Bucky, whose gaze was still firmly on Bugs the (Creature of the Night) Bunny. 

“Dose Bugs make you feel better?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky smiled softly.

“He gives me something to think about other than my past.” Steve sighed.

“Okay…but can you do one thing?” Bucky looked at him, with something like hope behind his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Please just get the little Demon out of my room, before he destroys the rest of the place” Steve said with a small wine in his voice and a distressed look on his face as he watched in horror as Bugs finally decided to jump on the side table nocking his lamp off in the process.

Bucky let out a small laugh and patted Steve’s shoulder. “Sure thing buddy, sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr lillyredbird.tumblr.com


End file.
